


See You In My Dreams

by Electronicyouthjellyfish



Series: One shots to forget about Endgame. [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Couple, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electronicyouthjellyfish/pseuds/Electronicyouthjellyfish
Summary: Tony reflects upon the past and Loki is happy to sit and listen to his husband.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: One shots to forget about Endgame. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926541
Kudos: 28





	See You In My Dreams

“I dreamt about you last night.” Tony smiled softly, affectionately.

“I don’t know where we were. Didn’t feel like Earth. Maybe it was some far off, distant place you visited a millennia ago. A galaxy far, far away,” he joked halfheartedly. “It was beautiful though. I’ve never seen a sky so blue. I think the atmosphere was…I don’t know. Different? You were…”  
He looked up, grinning wistfully, remembering.

“Your skin was blue. With these markings. You told me about them once. When the light of the moons hit you…it was like snow glistening in the sun. You shined.”

His brown eyes went soft again.

“You were breathtaking. Reminded me of the day you came back. After New York. You didn’t tell me how you escaped Asgard. But I remember seeing you on the balcony. It was still under construction. You just showed up. Out of nowhere.”  
Picturing it, Tony let out a soft chuckle.

“The minute I saw you, I knew. I knew you came for me. To me. I don’t even know how it happened. One day I was fighting you and your ugly ass alien army…and the next?”

He twirled the black vibranium ring on his left ring finger.

“The next I was helping a space fugitive hide in my tower. We had a good time though, those first few months. Didn’t we? Mostly in bed, stupidly in love, ignoring the world. Pissing off Fury.”

He pressed a hand to his mouth to cover his giggle. His smile dimmed as he remembered the years that followed those months of bliss. The fighting, the law-breaking, the friends lost — temporarily and forever. The pain.

“I thought it’d kill me when you left. When you had to go back. I mean, I kept busy, obviously. I had things to do. A company to run. A world to save.”  
His head gradually lowered, and he had to resist the urge to kick at the ground.

“I never missed anybody like that before. Not even my mum. Especially not Howard. But then I guess I’ve never loved anybody like that either.”  
He cleared his throat, blowing out a breath, turning his bottom lip up, to blow the breath in his own face, warm from the tears he forcibly swallowed down.

“Marrying you was the best decision I ever made, you know. I know it was hard getting there. Everybody had an opinion. And you were ready to fight them all,” he said through a chuckle. “Even Thor. But then…when they saw us together… it was like, everybody just…understood. Who knew it would be you, of all people, that’d get me to settle down?”  
Tony took a deep breath, swiped a hand over his face.

“You shouldn’t have gone back though.” His chin quivered. “You should have listened to me. You should have stayed with me.” He went quiet for a moment. “Why’d you leave me, goddammit!”

Covering his face with both hands, Tony tried but couldn’t stop the flow of tears. He thought he’d let them all out already. He thought there wasn’t a drop left in him. After the sobs stopped wracking his body, Tony calmed himself, holding his breath until he felt the tears subside.

“I’m sorry.” He sniffled, wiped at his eyes. “I know why you did it. I do. And believe me, no is prouder of you than me.” He gave a tip of his head. “Except maybe Thor.” He gave it another thought and shook his head. "Ah, screw him. You were mine."  
He smiled, chuckled, as more tears filled his eyes.

“But you still left me here alone.” His voice cracked, broke, and he choked back another sob. “What am I supposed to do now?” he whispered.

A buzz and beep from his wrist distracted Tony enough that his heightened emotions began to subside.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself as he read the message. “That’s Cap. I have to go.” He breathed in again, composure regained.

“I miss you, babe.” He brought a hand to his lips and took a step forward, then laid the hand on the gravestone that stood beside Howard and Maria’s that he was standing before. The one that had Loki Stark Odinson etched into it.

“I love you. See you in my dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one isn’t so happy but it’s nice to have change once in a while


End file.
